Nightmare
by StephintheTardis
Summary: When Former Tercera Nelliel is plagued with a nightmare, she finds solace in the one Espada that she has developed a close-knitted friendship and maybe more , Coyote Starrk.


Nightmares

"S-Starrk?" a woman's voice called as she slowly creaked open the large ivory doors that led to the Primera's lair. It was well into the night, and he was bound to be asleep by now. But the Former Tercera knew all too well that she was welcome anytime in the room, whether it was during the day to relax away from all the noise and confusion, or in the dead of night, when nightmares plagued her unconscious mind, causing her to jolt awake, a thin layer of cold sweat covering her entire body.

Brushing her green hair out of her eyes, a red scar just barely visible in the minimal light, Nelliel walked into his room, closing the door gently behind her. By no means did she want to wake him up or disturb his dreams. She just wanted someone to understand her feelings, to hold onto as she attempted to sleep once again. And in all of Las Noches, Starrk was the only being that could, and was willing to, offer her that comfort. It was the friendship that they shared, forged so many years ago, that allowed her to do this. He was the one person that she truly and deeply valued, as he was not interested in power or dominance. He had that already and what use did it give him? He was calm and level headed, something she needed, especially after having to deal with the Quinto on a daily basis. He was her closest and dearest friend, and he meant more to her than she would allow herself to show him.

She approached his bed, bare feet silent against the marble floors, twisting her fingers through her long, wavy hair. The moon shone through the window of his chambers, casting a small light upon his sleeping figure. Nelliel saw his chest rise and fall slowly and softly and a small smile touched her lips at the peace she saw upon his face. It was so sweet, to see the Primera Espada so peaceful, seemingly without a worry in his mind as he dreamed on. Looking around the room, she didn't see Lilynette, nor feel her presence. The girl must have been out and about somewhere in Las Noches. Though it was unusual for Nelliel to see them apart, she never would have come in his room had she been there. She didn't want to appear intruding to the girl, even if Starrk had given her permission.

Sighing, Nelliel sat at the edge of his bed upon the soft mattress, kicking her feet slightly as she contemplated her next action. She already felt much calmer, just being around him, and she could leave and head back to her desert brothers. But on the other hand, and the stronger part of her mind pushed this forward, she could stay, taking advantage of his offer. Her brothers knew of her friendship with Starrk, so they wouldn't worry if she suddenly disappeared. She slid herself to lay right next to him, cuddling herself against his warm and protective body, already feeling drowsiness overcome her. This was just what she needed. A strong and caring companion to keep her safe at night, to tell her everything would be okay.

She cuddled into his body, looking at him as she felt him stir. His eyes opened slightly, and feeling her weight upon his body, his piercing, blue-grey eyes found her soft hazel ones, giving her a look of faint surprise.

"Nelliel," he said quietly, eyes still boring into hers. "What are you doing here?" She was relieved that he didn't seem angry at the fact that she was lying in his bed, holding him tightly. Just confused. But his question sent a blush running across her cheeks as she had not prepared an excuse for an answer. Because to say a nightmare was the cause was rather childish. Of course, she knew that he would be able to see right through her lie.

Finding her voice, her eyes still upon his, she said, "I had a nightmare, Starrky. A horrible one. Normally I can fall asleep once again right after I have one, but this time was different. It was about you." She fell silent, hiding her face from him by burying it in his chest. He chuckled lightly, rubbing her back. He fully well knew that she was neither fond of the dark nor nightmares, but the fact that one scared her enough to have her coming to him caused worry to gnaw at the pit of his stomach. "What was it about?" he asked gently, holding her tight.

"You," she whispered, finding solace in his arms. "You were being slaughtered before my eyes. By my command." She trailed off, not wanting to go into details. In all reality, that hadn't been the only part of her dream. There had been another woman involved, one that tried to forge the same relationship with the Primera that she had, though by all means it would not work. She was _her _Primera, and she wasn't so inclined to share him with anyone else. He was _hers. _In more ways than she understood.

"It was just a dream," he cooed gently, letting her cuddle herself into his arms. "It's not real. I'm here, clear as day and alive. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Starrk cared for this woman greatly, and to see her upset over the nightmare caused him great pain. She would no doubt stay for the night, in his arms. Though his stomach churned as she shifted her weight a bit, he couldn't help but to kiss the top of her head where her mask did not cover. She hummed, pleased with his action.

"Stay here for the night," he said softly. "I won't let those nightmares, or anything else, harm you again. You have my word." She looked at him, giving him a soft smile.

"I know you won't," she replied, tightening her hug on his body. "And I'll be staying here for the rest of the night." She rested her head on his chest, and he felt her reiatsu started to fade as she began to drift off.

"Stay as long as you like, Nelliel," he said, and before he drifted off, he added in an undertone, "Stay with me forever." His eyes shutting, he drifted off into the dream world, where a dream version of the woman in his arms awaited him so that they could started their subconscious adventures together.


End file.
